Evidence of selenium-vitamin E deficiency, as indicated by typical microscopic findings in cardiac and skeletal muscle, was found in 50 to 65% of pigs fed cobalt or tellurium and occasionally in pigs fed zinc, cadmium or vanadium supplements.